Provoked Changes
by carlagodfrey
Summary: Negaduck had given up hope that his ward would be as evil as he is but is he right to give up so quickly? And would this change their relationship for better or worse? Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Disney


**Provoked Changes**

**Chapter I**

SLAM ! Nega-gosalyn , slammed the front door behind her and stomped upstairs. 'Oi!' 'Miss Goody-goody!' her guardian, Negaduck called out, Gosalyn stopped in her tracks, 'WHAT?' She yelled back; 'Don't you yell at me little missy!' Negaduck yelled back, 'Well, leave me alone then!' Gosalyn replied abruptly and slammed her bedroom door. Negaduck stood absolutely speachless. Gosalyn had always been disgustingly sweet towards him, and had always taken his insults, now she was answering back? That wasn't like her at all. Frowning, Negaduck shrugged it off, perhaps the little brat was changing for the better. CRASH! Nega-launchpad suddenly came stomping through, 'hey Negs! I got some more stuff and toys for us and the brat, what's up?' 'Launchpad, do you think Gos has been acting wierd?' 'How d'you mean?' 'Well, she's been very quite, and she hasn't been nearly as nauseatingly sweet as she has been.' Nega-launchpad frowned 'but that's good isn't it? I mean, you're forever having a go at her for being so sweet.' Negaduck frowned, it was true, Gosalyn behaviour had consantly been a thorn in his side, but for her to change so abruptly was just plain weird. 'perhaps it's just that she's growing up' offered Launchpad, 'Children change. And anyway, what do you care?' Negaduck didn't reply, he just stared thoughtfully up the stairs then shrugged and turned away.

Meanwhile, in her room, Gosalyn stood in front of the mirror and examined a bloody spot near her temple, she clenched her fists and turned away, examining the shopping bags from various clothes shops a determined look on her face.

**Chapter II**

The following morning, she did not get up early to make breakfast, instead she lounged in bed for an extra ten minutes, when eventually she did get up, she stared at herself in the mirror and felt sick, after she'd had a bath, instead of curling her hair, she dried it straight and tied it into a ponytail with a black, velvet, hair band. Next, she pulled on some black jeans and a long sleeved black top with a picture of a skull on it. Feeling a bit better, she went downstairs. Negaduck and Launchpad were having breakfast, their mouths dropped open when they saw her. 'Gos! What the hell happened to you?' Negaduck asked. She shrugged, 'Just fancied a new style that's all.' 'never mind that, how come you wern't down here to make us breakfast?' Launchpad growled, Gosalyn gave him an icy stare that he had never seen before, 'You've got legs, You're not particularly important, you can bloody well get it yourself!' She replied. Launchpad's mouth fell open, Negaduck on the other hand did his best to surpress a smile. 'Anyway I'd better be off.' 'What's the rush, school hasn't even opened yet you little twerp.' Negaduck replied, She stared at him, 'Who said anything about school? I'm going to the arcade!' And with that she went, closing the front door behind her. Launch pad and Negaduck sat there with their mouths wide open, Gos not anxious to get to school?' negaduck frowned, 'What's the brat up to?' He wondered.

That evening Gosalyn returned home, 'Gos, is that you?' Her father called out, Gosalyn rolled her eyes, 'No, it's an axe-muderer.' She replied sarcastically, Negaduck chuckled, 'Bad luck for him then, ' He replied, just that second, he caught a glimpse of her, was that blood? Feeling worried as well as surprise with himself at the same time, he called out, 'Hey kiddo! You alright?' 'Yeah, 'm fine!' came the reply. Still not convinced, Negaduck went upstairs to her room. Negaduck tried the handle and walked in, 'DAD!' Gosalyn shouted, but Negacuk was shocked by what he saw.

**Chapter III**

'Gosalyn, what the devil has happened?' Gosalyn glared at him, she was sitting on her bed and Negaduck could see the bloody spot on the side of her head. She laughed bitterly, 'Like you care!' She answered bitterly. Negaduck looked at her, and felt something he'd never felt before; protective. 'Gos, what's happened? Where did that blood on the side of your head come from?' Gosalyn sighed, 'I've been bullied a school for a while and things just got out of hand.' 'What's that supposed to mean?' ' They were teasing me about being so sweet and sugary, they took adavantage of me and I lost my temper.' Negaduck couldn't believe what he was hearing, 'So...' He said carefully, 'you beat them up?' Gosalyn shrugged, 'well, tried to but their were too many of them, you were right Negaduck nothing good comes out of being good.' Negaduck sat down, 'That's just what I've always learnt, people take you for granted.' Gosalyn nodded, 'I'm beginning to see that now.' 'Want me to go down to the school and give those kids a lesson tey'll never forget?' Negaduck asked grinning, Gosalyn shrugged, 'Wouldn't say no.' Negaduck hesitated, then, for the first time, hugged his daughter.


End file.
